Merry Christmas
by Mana2702
Summary: Jackson a décidé de changer pour Ally, et ce Noël sera chargé de promesses.


_**Pour le calendrier de l'Avent de la Bibliothèque de Fictions je devais placer les mots "fleurs" et "souvenirs" ainsi que la phrase « c'était une journée magique »**_

* * *

Ce soir-là Jackson décida de ne plus jamais boire car c'était le réveillon de Noël. Il en avait marre de décevoir Ally à cause de son alcoolisme, de lui avoir tant fait honte lorsqu'elle avait reçu son prix. Il repensait sans cesse à ce jour, il avait tellement honte. Après ça le musicien se dit qu'il allait décorer la maison pour lui faire la surprise quand elle allait rentrer. Ally était actuellement à une répétition pour son prochain concert, il partit donc pour un magasin, il voulait acheter les décorations adéquates. Il prit des couronnes de fleurs avec des bougeoirs au milieu, il savait que sa femme adorait ça. Jackson avait toujours été très attentionné envers Ally, même lorsqu'il était ivre. Il voulait aussi se faire soigner les oreilles, il en avait marre d'entendre cet acouphène en permanence. Le musicien voulait garder sa femme coûte que coûte car ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient avec elle. Jackson voulait que cette journée soit magique, c'était leur premier Noël ensemble, il voulait qu'Ally ne l'oublie jamais.

Jackson rentra donc à la maison et commença à installer les décorations. En chemin il s'était aussi arrêté pour acheter un sapin. Aucun des deux époux n'avait eu une vie facile, et le joueur de country voulait faire en sorte que ça change. Que leur avenir soit bien plus radieux et heureux maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il déposa même des cadeaux au pied du sapin, il voulait que Madame Ally Maine ressente la magie de Noël dans leur foyer. Jackson voulait faire en sorte que sa femme nouvellement célèbre ait réellement envie de rentrer chez eux tous les soirs, que ce soit leur petit nid douillet, l'endroit où rien de négatif ne pourrait leur arriver. Le musicien était fatigué de toutes ces tournées, de l'alcool, de ce bruit strident dans sa tête en permanence, il voulait que tout ça change. Ally ne lui apportait que du positif depuis leur rencontre, elle le rendait meilleur, le tirait vers le haut. Jackson avait aimé son talent lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, car elle n'était pas simplement un joli minois, elle était aussi intelligente, gentille et avec de merveilleux principes moraux.

Ally rentra de sa journée et resta plantée dans l'entrée. Leur maison était métamorphosée, c'était absolument magnifique. Elle appela :

-Jackson mon amour tu es là ?

-Oui je suis là ma chérie.

Ally le rejoignit dans le salon et lui sauta au cou :

-C'est magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais eu une aussi belle maison de toute ma vie ! Bébé c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait fait pour moi depuis des années !

-Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi, je sais que je te déçois énormément depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-Tu ne me déçois jamais Jackson, arrête de penser ça ! Je t'aime, tu es comme tout le monde, tu fais comme tu peux pour t'en sortir dans la vie.

Il la serra fort contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ally caressa la joue de son mari :

-Et ça sent bon, c'est toi qui a cuisiné ?

-Oui, je voulais que ma petite femme qui travaille plus dur que moi soit contente de rentrer. Qu'elle se sente vraiment chez elle.

-Je me sens vraiment chez moi mon amour ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit et lança :

-Je vais me doucher et me changer, pour qu'on ait une soirée de réveillon digne de ce nom.

Elle monta dans la salle de bain et se prépara. Jackson de son côté s'était lui aussi changé, il avait enfilé un beau costume. Il vérifia la cuisson de la nourriture et Ally redescendit. La jeune femme portait une robe moulante rouge et avait remonté ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon avec des mèches qui retombaient en cascade. Jackson sourit :

-T'es magnifique ma puce.

Elle se mit de profil et comme toujours passa son index sur son menton et le fit glisser le long de son nez, sur sa bouche, son menton et s'arrêta sur son cou. Comme toujours Jackson se mit à rire, il ne comprenait pas que des gens aient pu dire à Ally qu'elle était laide, lui il la trouvait splendide. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa :

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir ma chérie, t'es magnifique !

-Bébé j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Moi aussi.

-Commence.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire et j'ai envie de me faire soigner les oreilles.

-Waouh, c'est super mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa et Jackson lui demanda tout en continuant de l'embrasser :

-Et toi chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Je... Jackson je suis enceinte.

Le musicien resta interdit un moment, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le choc de la nouvelle l'avait rendu totalement muet ce qui était assez rare. Ally recula et le regarda :

-Tout va bien mon amour ?

-Je... oui super ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Mes cadeaux vont paraître minables en comparaison !

-Mais non bébé, tes cadeaux vont être parfaits !

Elle l'embrassa et Jackson posa sa grande main sur le ventre plat de sa femme :

-Un petit Jackson Maine ou une petite Ally Maine grandit là-dedans... c'est super !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et finirent par aller manger. Leur premier Noël serait définitivement historique et gravé dans leur mémoire. Ils restèrent donc à profiter l'un de l'autre, parlant de leur avenir qui s'annonçait super. Même si la carrière de Jackson déclinait, Ally ne voulait pas qu'il arrête la musique, elle voulait qu'il soit présent à ses côtés pour écrire les textes et composer les mélodies. La jeune femme aimait trop son mari, elle savait que la musique c'était toute sa vie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde ça. Jackson lui sourit :

-Chérie on va être heureux, je te le promet.

-Je sais mon amour, j'ai parfaitement confiance en nous pour que ce soit le cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ensuite passèrent aux cadeaux. La soirée était douce et ils aimaient cette simplicité entre eux. La jeune femme était contente que ses cadeaux plaisent à Jackson, de son côté elle aimait aussi les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait. Décidément c'était une journée magique, elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer ce matin en partant au studio, mais elle se terminait sur une note parfaite, ce qui était parfait pour un couple de musicien.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
